


Graffiti

by almy9306



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You sprayed graffiti on a wall and now we’re both hiding from the police because you gave me the can with the colour, they saw it and now think it was me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the new season 2 episodes because I wanted some more One and Three interaction. I only wrote it last night, so it's not that great but I have a little bit more written. I really appreciate feedback. :)

One walked through the street, tugging absentmindedly at the strings on his hoodie. It was nearly midnight, but One wasn’t that worried. His mum had given up on curfews after the tenth time he’d forgotten it. It wasn’t as though he was purposefully trying to upset her, he was just forgetful. Watches and notifications on his phone had barely made a difference.

So here he was, finding his way home way later than he should have been on a school night and wondering whether he should have said more in his text to his mum. Really, his text of _‘heading home now, luv u.’_ would probably be enough. Maybe he should have mentioned that he was walking rather than catching a ride like he said he would. 

All the sober drivers cars had been full and the people with an extra seat were way too drunk to even think of driving. One was a little drunk as well, but he was still confident in his abilities to navigate in the general direction of his home.

One looked around at his surrounding, realising that he should be paying a little more attention. It wasn’t that dangerous of a neighbourhood, so he didn’t need to be too worried. The biggest crime they had was graffiti, which was quite apparent in the spray painted walls of the buildings he was passing. 

The graffiti wasn’t even that good. He seen pictures online of graffiti that was more like art, emotions or memories expressed for all the public to see. All he’d seen on his walk so far was half-hearted scribbles or letters of the alphabet written with no order. One couldn’t see the point of it. 

One heard something. A hissing noise, like the sound of someone spraying deodorant. 

_‘Deodorant?’_ One thought to himself. _‘Who goes out onto the street to spray deodorant at this time of night? Or at anytime, for that matter.’_

And then One realised. It was the sound of spray paint. Someone was spraying graffiti. One nearly slapped himself. How could he be so stupid? It was so obvious. And he was just thinking about graffiti as well.

One let out a groan at his own stupidity. The hissing stopped. One looked around, confused. He tried to remember what direction the sound had come from. Somewhere behind him, right? Hm… 

One turned around and walked a few steps back before a head popped out of the alley way in front of him. It was another teenage boy, about the same age as One. Possibly a little bit older. He was wearing a hoodie, like One was. The boy gave One a curious look.

“What are you waiting for? Shoo!” The boy said, waving his hands at One. One paused, slightly stunned by the boys actions.

“What?” One asked slowly. The boy sighed.

“Look, pretty boy, I know you’re way to innocent to stick your nose into my business. Hurry up and run along so I can finish my work before the police arrive,” The boy said, folding his arms. One noticed the spray can in the boy’s hand and connected the dots.

“You’re the one who is doing the graffiti?” One asked, stepping towards the boy. The boy raised an eyebrow.

“No, it was my friend who happened to hand me the spray cans and disappear the second you arrived,” The boy said, sarcasm thick in his tone. “Of course it was me, you idiot. Are you going to leave now?” One took another step towards the boy, unintimidated. The boy looked mildly surprised.

“Could you please step up your game a bit? Like, I can understand vandalising someone’s property if you actually have a cause, but if it’s just to put meaningless splashes of paint..,” One trailed off, shaking his head in disapproval. “Then I’m on the same side as the police.” 

The boy scoffed, anger igniting in his eyes.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to actually stick around, pretty boy. I hadn’t even considered that you would scold me as if you had some kind of authority over me,” The boy growled, stepping right up close to One. His hands connected with One’s chest as he shoved One against the concrete wall. One tried to move away, but the boy quickly placed his hands on either side of One, trapping him. One slowly looked up at the boy, noting the cruel smile on his face.

“I-I….” One pushed himself up tightly against the wall, as if struggling to keep away from the boy. The boy seemed to noticed. His mouth curled up higher, into a grin that seemed straight up terrifying. The boy leaned right into One, their faces nearly inches apart. It might have just been the alcohol kicking in, but One felt strangely attracted to the other guy at the moment. Wait, what?

One couldn’t have been thinking that. No, he couldn’t have just considered… One gulped as the other boy leaned down to One’s neck, his hot breath a striking comparison to the cold night air. 

A rumbling, the sound of a car engine. The other boy’s eyes snapped towards the direction the sound was coming from. 

“Police,” The boy murmured, placing the spray can into One’s hand. Before One could react, the boy darted down the street, in the exact opposite direction One had been heading before. Well, it was away from the police car, so One suspected it was the right decision and bolted after him.

He sprinted down the street, his legs quickly moving back and forth as he struggled not to stumble. He took one last brief glance back before he darted around the corner, seeing the policeman staring at him from the sidewalk. 

One continued on, his breath quickening into pants. He looked ahead, locking on to the hooded figure running in front of him. For a brief moment, he wondered whether it was actually the same person he had just been talking to or just a random person running in the street. And then One remembered that it was the middle of the night.

_‘How did this even happen?’_ One thought as he fought to keep up with the other boy. He heard the wailing of sirens start up behind him, somehow inspiring him to run even faster. The other boy cut off into an alley. One followed, desperately hoping that the boy had an escape plan.

He did. The alley led through into a small car park with a rusty metal fence. The boy scrambled up onto a dumpster, pausing to look back. He froze when he saw One and then let out a brief chuckle. 

“You’re better than I thought,” The boy mumbled, holding his hand down to One. One jumped up and grabbed onto the boy’s hand. Somehow, his jump and the boy pulling him allowed him to land - on his feet - on the dumpster. One hadn’t thought that he’d actually make it and ended up stumbling into the boy, who caught him gracefully. The boy smirked down at One. He wrapped his arms around One, making One squirm.

“L-Let go!” One protested weakly, trying to hide his flush. He could have easily blamed it on the running, but it felt like his entire face was red so he wasn’t that confident in his ability to pass it off. The boy released One and pulled away. 

“Come on, pretty boy,” The boy said gruffly, hooking his hands on top of the fence and hauling himself over. One followed, jumping a little to get his grip good and then scrambling over to the other side. The two of them climbed down a little and then dropped down onto the ground. One looked around, trying to recognise his surroundings. It was a small back road, nothing really discernible about it.

“Where are we?” One asked. The boy stayed quiet for a moment, giving One a considering look. 

“Follow me,” The boy said as he begun walking diagonally across the street. One checked up and down the street, wondering whether he worry about cars. The boys relaxed attitude clearly said he shouldn’t, but One wasn’t really sure whether he could trust someone else’s instincts. One shrugged and hurried over to the boys side.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is kind of nice to One. Only slightly, of course.

“Where are we going?” One asked, realising his first question hadn’t been answered. The boy smirked in response.

“You’ll see,” The boy replied mysteriously. One groaned.

“Could you at least answer my first question?” One persisted, allowing his annoyance to seep into his tone.

“Nah,” The boy said lazily. One frowned. 

“Why not?” One asked, stopping. The boy continued walking for a few seconds before he turned back and looked at One with surprise. The surprise slowly transformed into annoyance. The boy took a step closer to One, and One felt a strange tingle of anticipation in his stomach. 

_‘Anticipation for what?’_ One wondered briefly, the edge of his annoyance fading into something else.

“Why do you ask so many questions, pretty boy? Are you some kind of snitch or something?” The boy replied, leaning closer. One froze, half out of fear and half out of whatever the hell was going on with his stomach. The boy tilted his head at One’s silence, and stared into One’s eyes for a few seconds. Then he pulled away.

“Whatever. Let’s just keep going. It’s not bad,” The boy said, sauntering away. One trailed behind him. 

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, One too freaked out by his own reactions to ask more questions. The boy didn’t seem to mind, leading One calmly through the streets. Eventually, the boy stopped outside of a worn looking house. 

One must have looked confused because the boy gave a very brief explanation of, “It’s abandoned.” 

“Oh,” One replied, still just as confused as before, but somehow more reassured. The boy walked down the cracked concrete pathway and up onto the porch. The stairs made horrifying creaking noises as the boys stepped on them, making One’s heart pound with fear. Why were they here? Scratch that, why was One here? He’d followed a stranger all the way to who-knows-where all for some feeling of attraction? 

One realised that he’d done it again. Mention attraction to this guy. Was there something wrong with him? He’d never even considered that he might like guys until now. Well… apart from that one time in the changing rooms… One shook his head, trying to fight off the thoughts in his head. He needed to think about something different. Something that didn’t make him go through an identity crisis. 

A loud groaning sound from the door seemed the perfect thing to snap him out of it. One peered over the boy's shoulder, his heartbeat quickening as he looked into the dark, empty house. It was pretty creepy. 

“Are you… scared?” The boy asked smugly. One looked down at his hands and realised they were clasped tightly around the other boy arm. One willed his hands to let go, but his muscles ignored him. He scowled angrily.

“Oh my god, you actually are scared!” The boy exclaimed, grinning at One. One refused to look the boy in the eyes, focusing instead on peeling his fingers away from the boy's arm. It would be a lot easier if he only had one hand stuck instead of two. The boy chuckled.

“Shut up,” One said, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. This seemed to make the boy even more delighted, as his chuckles slowly evolved into laughter. The boy pulled them both through the door, making One’s fingers dig down into the boy’s skin again.

“It’s not haunted, you know,” The boy said with a smile. 

“Yeah, my brain knows but my stupid body decided it’s full on scare time,” One muttered angrily. The boy gently pried One’s fingers off his arm and then slid his other hand down so they were holding hands. One looked up at the boy in surprise.

“It’s dark and I’d prefer you didn’t get lost,” The boy said with a shrug, not meeting One’s eyes. One smiled at the boy, but he just ignored One and begun to lead One through the house. One scanned his surroundings as they walked, trying to focus on something other than the fact that he was holding hands with a stranger. 

It was a reasonably sized house, that probably seemed a lot bigger since most of the furniture had been taken out. The floor was wooden and One could feel the cold of it even through his sneakers. The walls… well, they were pretty ugly. Some disgusting shade of yellow that vaguely reminded One of expired milk. As well as that, most of the walls were covered in holes and scratches. One’s first conclusion has been correct, this place was definitely creepy. 

The boy was navigated through the first room they entered, the lounge, and towards a long, empty hallway. The hallway was way darker than the lounge. It had no windows, no sources of light. One moved closer to the boy as they entered, trying to distract himself again. His heart seemed to have crawled up into his throat. 

“I..,” One mumbled, his eyes struggling to see the outline of the boy’s face in the darkness.   
“It’s too dark.” One explained quietly, disappointed in his own wimpiness. He waited silently, dreading the boy’s mocking response. One felt more and more cowardly with each passing second, to the point where he couldn’t even bring himself to look at the other boy’s silhouette anymore. The boy moved in closer to One, giving One’s hand a gentle squeeze. One felt a finger brush underneath his chin and push his head to look into the boy’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” The boy murmured, his voice sending low vibrations that One could feel in his chest. “I was scared when I first came here too.” 

“Really?” One asked, giving the boy an uncertain look. The boy chuckled roughly. One could barely see the features of his face in the darkness, but One knew that the boy was smirking.

“Yeah, really. Trust me, the thing I’m taking you too see is worth it. I wouldn’t bother calming you down otherwise,” The boy said. One felt his heart slow a little.

“What’s your name?” One asked, staring intensely at the boy’s face. The boy raised an eyebrow. Or at least One thought he did, but it was a little too dark to say for sure.

“Why?” The boy said, his tone even. He didn’t seem angry or defensive, like One thought he might be. Instead he was acting as though he was curious, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side and his gaze stilled on One’s face.

“I was just wondering. I mean, we only met each other a little while ago, don’t you think we should introduce ourselves?” One said, fighting the urge to look down from the boy’s gaze. He was glad he didn’t because, after a moment of hesitation, the boy begun to smile.


End file.
